Tohko x Kizami Fanfic
by Ayesume16
Summary: A smut story that will excite the older generation that are in love with this game. YOU MUST BE 18 YEARS OR OLDER TO READ THIS CONTENT. IF YOUR NOT MATURE ENOUGH PLEASE EXIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


FanFic Yuuya Kizami and Tohko Kirisaki

Corpse Party

by Ayesume16

Ryosuke fell from the stairs in front of me. Seeing this I couldn't believe my eyes, still trying to find some logical answer as I looked up the stairs to see Yuuya laughing manically. Emi ran down the stairs hugging me in terror and Tomohiro screaming for us to flee for our own good. I blindly followed but my care for him was too great that I couldn't ignore him. As I ran back to Yuuya, ignoring the pleading screams of Emi and Tomohiro, I confronted him, there must be some other reason why he did this.

As my distance decreased from him, I could make out Yuuya poking Ryosuke's wound, smiling as when I get a hot chili dogs from MOSDO!

"You returned!" He says as he continues to poke Ryosuke's corpse. "At least you know how to survive" he said, slightly chuckling.

"I- How could you!?" I scream at him, gazing at him with questionable eyes. What the hell is happening?

"I thought you were going to understand" I say as I sigh. Out of all the people, Tohko Kirisaki, never looked at me with those eyes. They look…uncertain…Why the hell do I care! She just proved how no different she is from the rest! "Well" I say as I stand up "I guess since you don't understand" smirks " I'll have to make you…hee~". I move towards her, grinning.

"I-Kizami?" What is this black mist surrounding him? I look at Kizami worried and in disbelief. Freezing up as Kizami moves closer and closer with that expression plastered on his face. He looks like a true psychopath!

"Mm…Tohko-chan…fufu." I move towards her until I'm right in front of he, gazing in her eyes…wait why am I even bothering her with this? I don't want her to "understand", she never would, she's a hopeless cause anyway…but… As I caress her cheek, I bite my lip saying "Kawaii Tohko-chan, your really cute. You look like a cupcake with that little white bow on your hair." I grin devilishly. What has gotten into me?

Wait, he thinks I'm cute?! I start to blush red. No Tohko! He wants to do something more than just this, he wouldn't just say it out of his own heart…Does he even have a heart? "K-kizami..?" I catch his gaze and it relaxes my tension and fear. His touch…Why am I getting warm?

My eyes cannot look away from her own. I feel like my body is acting on it' own. What is this? I grab her hand and pulls her towards me, grabs her waist as she comes closer to me. As I grip on both her waist and hand, I rest my forehead on hers. "Tohko-chan…" Why am I…blushing?

"K-k-kizami!" My body, oh my god…! I can't help but to gaze into his eyes. This strange feeling overcame me once I looked at his desirable, thirsty eyes. I want him. I bite my lip, my body getting warmer.

This weird feeling I'm having all over my body…what is this? Being next to her like this is only making me feel even more awkward…but with her…Why don't I feel like killing her? I start to unexplainably grin awkwardly, a slight chuckle escaping my throat. I lift her up into my arms and starts to carry her to the infirmary. I…need to be alone with her…

"Eep!" I freeze up again. Carrying me this suddenly…I think I might faint! What is he planning to do? …You know what? He can do whatever he wants. I blush immensely red as I rest my head on his shoulder and hugging his neck with my hands. I don't care if I'm in this school anymore, as long as I'm with him~...

Why is she being so cuddly all of a sudden? Honestly… I take her to the infirmary, closing the door behind us. I lay her down on the clot, lightly pinning her down holding her wrists. I-I feel… "Tohko" I call to her as I blush even more "I…you look so astonishing…and your body…" I caress her stomach and hips. Wha-what the hell!?

"Kizami" I call his name hesitantly, blushing redder as he slowly caresses my body. Holding him by the shoulders, I slightly open my mouth waiting for his kiss.

I, why does this seem…good? I've never felt this rush before. All of these…feelings? Feelings? Am I even capable of having them? But seeing her like this, vulnerable and under my control, it's all I wanted to see out of her. But…what about hearing her scream? My eyes narrow down slightly leaving a smirk on my face. "Hee~."

Those eyes, this darkness surrounding us, the heat from his body, everything about this is making me loss myself to this lustful feeling. Nipping his lip, I receive a slight whiff of his scent, taking me further down the path of lust.

Her lips, they are so soft and tender. I widen my eyes from her action. What does this mean? Am I suppose to respond? Seeing how succumbed she became from me and how she's the first one who has not made me disgusted from this rather nervous… I start to hold her top lip with mine and my bottom teeth. Is this what you call kissing?

I scream internally. HE'S KISSING ME! I blush as red as a tomato. He's so nervous, it makes his even more cute! Feeling completely comfortable under him, I close my eyes and nibble his bottom lip, playing with the back of his hair.

Am I blushing again?! My only response was to copy her action though it seemed to be ridiculous before this precise moment. Grabbing the bottom seam of her sweater instinctively, calmed me down. She has a sweet smell.

I continue to kiss him lightly at first, slowly and gently making our kiss more passionate than the last. I slip my hand on his last shirt button, trying to unbutton it without him noticing. After kissing him for some time I get even more excited and let out slight moans here and there.

Did I hurt her? Why is she moaning? I stop kissing her after I hear her. "Are you ok?" She's blushing as much as I am. I stare at her in astonishment.

"No, no I just got a little excited." As I giggle at his concern, I went back to nipping his lips and then his neck. His scent and warmth held me attached to him.

Her comment made me smile. Her closeness towards me makes me feel overpowered and…warm? How…is there even a point in questioning this? She's making me feel…wanted. What is this affection called? From her kiss and the kiss on my neck, I shiver from the feeling. This feeling is weirdly good.

I should take this one step at a time, he's already nervous, why freak him out? I smile at the thought and continue to nip his ear and suck his neck, lightly scratching his chest and holding his waist. The taste of sweat and heat leaves my mind blank.

I caress her hair and kiss her cheek, what she is doing to me sends shivers over my skin and my natural reaction was…new. I tried to hide it but Tohko noticed when she started feeling it. That sent more shivers throughout my body. I bite my lip.

He's horny. How cute! As I look at him enjoying me touch his bulge, I start unzipping his pants and rubbing his cock over his boxers. His reactions after every touch I give his were cuter than the last!

This girl…this feels…nice.~ "Mn." My face couldn't possibly become redder. I lean on to her, pressing my lips on hers as I grab her hair from the back of her neck. I move my other hand to caress her waist and hips, slowly unzipping her skirt.

Smiling at his reactions, I rub harder and unbutton his shirt, feeling his skin after and his warmth. We exchange saliva and lick each others tongues. This had a growing reaction from where I was touching.

I feel like I can't resist her, my body's reaction to her is taking over my thoughts and body, everything turns black and all I can do is feel her touch me. Is this what you call a blissful atmosphere? I couldn't help but to keep pressing my lips on her own, more passionately than the last, swapping saliva and strings of it as we part from each kiss. "Mn~."

His warm tongue licking mine, his growing cock twitching from my touch makes me feel warmer and sweatier. My heart races as all I can feel is him touch my thighs and hips. Lowering his pants and boxers I grip his cock tightly on my hand and strokes it fast. The already existing pre-cum makes it easier to rub and wetter, making my grip tighter.

"Aah!." Her touch makes me hotter. Every time she strokes my heart beats faster and I lose my breathe. My body acting on it's own, grabs her breasts over her sweater and squeezes them. They're so soft and fits my hands perfectly. As I continue on to lift up her sweater, I see her pink bra under her shirt. Squeezing them while she gripped her hands around my most sensitive place sent a pleasurable sensibility all over my body.

His moans grow louder and extensive as I stroke faster and firmer. 'Mn~." My breasts feels more cushioned when he squeezes them. Taking off my sweater, I start unbuttoning my shirt and undoing my red tie. A wet, soft mass was on top of my neck, licking and kissing it like how a little kid would eat their ice cream. It sent little electric shivers down my spine.

I threw her sweater onto the side of the cot, her bare neck persuaded me to kiss and suck it until a red mark was left behind. Then kissing the top of her breasts, I undo her bra clasp and take it off, revealing her perky, white bosom. I couldn't help myself but to touch them and squeeze them a little. "So soft.." I muttered under my hot, hoarse breath. I found myself flushing red on my cheeks. Realizing how embarrassed I was with what I just said, I avert my eyes from Tohko.

"Hehe." Aaw, he's timid...? I never thought I though I would see this side of him but he looks adorable right now. Trying to ease the tension, I cuff my hand on his cheek and gaze into his eyes reassuring him that it's ok. Running my fingers on his lower stomach after, I look up to him to see if he's into the soft touches or tough scratches. I test this out by doing both simultaneously. "..Haa". Soft? That brings me to a hotter face than I had before. I continue to rub my fingers on his stomach, sides and belt, sort of teasing him.

Her touch send a pleasurable numbness throughout my body. Her gaze alone eased me and gave me permission to touch her more. I squeeze her breast slightly harder but slow. They really are soft and cute. Tempted, I lean down to lick her nipple then lightly sucking on it, looking up to see what way pleasures her the most.

"Aan..." I bite my lip trying to hold back my inevitable escaping voice. Am I that sensitive there? The sudden thought made me close my eyes and dig my teeth in my lip more. Shit! I didn't want to let my voice out, I know it will sound embarrassing. What if Yuuya sees me like that? His touch only sends more pleasant shocks throughout my body.

Continuing my movement of my tongue on her nipples, I slowly trickle my fingertips on her stomach to her lower half. Squirming my fingers down to her panties, I lightly tug on the strap playfully. Her moans make my face go red and the more it echos throughout the room, the more it excites me. After a while I start to move my hand to her clit over her panties. She's this wet already? Once I tickle her clit, her reaction sends warm shivers down my spine. Aaah~

"Mmmn~." I quiver. His touch is gentle that it feels so warm yet dominant. Arching my back, my body could not hold back any more restraints. Oh no! My voice. Quickly, I cover my mouth with my hands and tightly shut my eyes, nervous about his reaction to my voice.

"Fufu...cute." The only feeling I had once I saw her reaction to my touch is to kiss so, so I did. I carefully pry her hands away from her mouth and pressed my lips to her's, caressing her lovely green hair at the same time continuing to rub my two fingers on her clit, exciting myself more from each moan she bursts out. My fingers growing moister from her cum making squishy lewd sounds from each stroke I made.

My lower half began to heat up even more then before. Those sounds that came from my pussy made this whole thing more embarrassing, The mere thought of Yuuya hearing and seeing this side of me causes my face to change from pale white to pure red. Because I was so nervous and embarrassed, I quickly hide my face on his chest, tugging on his shirt trying to muffle my moans.

After a while, her pantie became so soaked that I thought it would be impossible to dry after so I paused my movements to pull back and pull her panties off of her, slipping them down to her feet and threw them to the ground. Nervously, I slowly open her legs apart and see the dripping, soft, pink part that appeared in between her legs. I gulp. Does it really have to look this cute? I freeze up, my hands on her knees staring at her vagina, nervous at how I am going to approach it or even if I'm going to pleasure her.

"Yuuya..?" I look at him worried, not knowing why he pulled back until he started to take off my panties. Nooo, so embarrassing!~ I hide my face with my hands and feel his hands opening my legs. I got worried when I didn't feel anything just the cool breeze hitting my naked pussy. Curious on what he was doing, I open my fingers peeping out to see what he was doing. He's staring at it!? A small rage boiled up from inside. Uhh! All boys ARE the same. "Yuuya!~" I glare at him.

A cold sweat run down the side of my forehead. Here voice brought me back to reality and my nervous phase melted away. "Fufufu~." I smile at her and whispers. "Gomen, Tohko-chan, I'm going to make you feel a little pleasant now." I smirk. Her reactions always amuses me. Finally, I lower myself down to her pussy and licks her clit lightly then progresses my speed a little just to see her shiver. Teasing her like this brings a smile to my face.

"Aaah~!" This feeling that runs through me is like a numb warmth that caresses my skin. His hot wet tongue licking my clit produces faint shocks to my brain, slowly bringing me into a state of pleasant weakness. All I can do is arch my back slightly and muffle my moans as I bite down on my finger, looking at Yuuya.

Continuing this action, I touch her vagina with one finger, wiggling it in her hole and gently prying it open, fingering my way inside to find her sweet spot. I continue to lick her clit faster almost tickling it and pump my fingers in and out of her pussy slowly. This process alone sends a perverted itch on my lower half now realizing that my member is exposed to the open air. I couldn't resist the temptation so I touched my dick and started to stroke my penis hard and slow almost in tune with my fingers going in her vagina.

My moaning doesn't stop, each time he touches me, it turns more intense than the one prior. My body heat increases and I begin to warm myself from the cold air in the room. His warm breathe on my forbidden place delivers vibrant shocks down my spine.

Liking how she keeps moaning sweetly, my ear falls in love with the sounds on my finger moving inside of her and the rubbing on my other hand on my member. The urge of experiencing this new sensation more swept through me once my desires overtook my mind. I raise my head and body up and moves closer to her, smirks a little at the sight of her biting her finger and nervously looking at me, then presses my lips on her forehead and say "Your sure about this?" I genuinely wanted her to feel pleasure and nothing more.

"Yuuya..." Flustered, I look at Yuuya with a shy, timid gaze. His gesture of kissing my forehead made me feel little and protected. I nodded in response to his question. If he wants to be with me and do this, then I don't see why I should reject his desires. I wrap my arms on his neck and kisses him softly, waiting for him to enter.

Her adorable nod gave me a slight snickering smile on my face. Nervously and gently, I begin fill in my penis in her vagina. The sensation of my penis grasped by her walls so tight brings my lower half to a soothing yet strong numbness. I start to move myself in and out of her slowly, not all the way in at first but gradually closes the distance between my tip and her womb.

"Aaah!" This feeling, it excited me. My body trembling in pleasure as he entered me. My first time seemed pleasant and almost satisfying. I arch my neck and start to moan louder. His movements heat up my lower half leaving an itch for more.

I move faster and kisses her deeply this time. The movement of my lower half pumping into her leaves my mouth and lips dry, almost as if my body was desperate to kiss her so she could share her saliva with me. I slip my tongue on her lips then in her mouth, my tongue moving on it's own trying to search for something to quench my thirst.

"Mmn~." His kiss muffles my moans and heavy breathing. I respond to his kiss with my tongue slipping in his mouth searching for his. Once it did, I lick his tongue, playing with his and swapping saliva. I reach for his hair and caresses it, running my fingers through his strands soothing his fever. Lightly nibbles his bottom lip and licks the tiny teeth marks I left on them.

Her kiss made my body desire more from her. When it realized it's desires, my body began to moves faster and thrust harder than before, trying to ease it's own lust. I pull away from her kiss leaving a strand of saliva connecting our lips. I move my lips to her neck, bringing her closer to me and kisses her neck. Lightly sucking and nibbling her neck, my lower body increases it's pace. "Haa...haa."

My face grows redder by the second. Once his soft lips touched my neck my body quivered in response and I arched my back to a degree that made my chest touch his. All I could do was moan louder and higher, my voice escaping it's original and sounding more like a whine. I bite my lip and dig my nails on his upper back. I almost had the urge to sink my teeth in them to muffle my sounds. I hold onto him and hugs his waist with my legs trying to control my quivering.

Seeing her nuzzling onto me, I feel like protecting her, wanting her to feel the most comfortable. I wrap my arms around her waist and holds her back with one of my hands keeping her close to me, I increase my speed and thrust as hard as I can. A low groan escape my mouth and I start to pant and sweat. "Mm-nn~."

"Aaah! Aa-aah!." I feel my body about to burst and my lower half reaching it's climax. I scream out in pleasure and arches my neck, quivering uncontrollably. "Y-yuuya!~"

"Tohko." I look a her worried, did she really reach her climax already? Her shivering body answered my question. I speed up my pace, thrusting in her as fast and hard as I can. I hold her so tight to me that my nails dig in her skin and my lips presses on her lips, muffling her voice and calming her down. As I kept moving in and out of her, my own lust came to a breaking point. "Nnng-."

"Aaah! Yuuya!~." My body can't hold back anymore. Cum starts to squirt out of my vagina, dripping down onto the clot. My body aching with pleasure and squirms a little feeling the rush of lust running through me. I hide my face on his shoulder, whining and panting in high pitch.

"Mmn~~." Her warm cum covering my penis makes it twitch in contentment. As she hangs on me, I reach my own climax and release my cum in her, mixing into the lewd juices that was released before. A loud grunt escapes my throat as I bite my lip sinking my teeth on my lip trying to hold back any more sounds. A soft shiver runs through my body.

After a while from both of us panting as calming down, I look at her and stare into her moist, turquoise eyes and cup my hand on her cheek, slowly leaning towards her and kisses her lips. She responds by lightly nibbling my lower lip and says "I love you Yuuya" as she gazes into my eyes. "I love you too, Tohko."


End file.
